


【蝙布蝙】那些年我们谈论过的八卦 番外

by Mintsherbet



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brubat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintsherbet/pseuds/Mintsherbet
Summary: 我·潜·我·自·己





	【蝙布蝙】那些年我们谈论过的八卦 番外

“亲爱的，你来啦。”

布鲁斯韦恩甜蜜一笑，他往后靠在宽大的椅背上，撑着下巴，左手漫不经心的把玩着钢笔：“我还以为你又要失约了呢。”

韦恩大楼顶层，董事长办公室里，房间角落的阴影里悄无声息的出现了一个黑色的影子，厚厚的地毯掩盖了他本就几近于无的足音，让他的出现仿若鬼魅一般不可预测。

黑影飘到办公桌前，逐渐显露出他的样貌，线条流利威严的装甲，以及其上附着的狰狞倒刺，无一不证明了眼前的人不是什么好惹的对象，而他头罩上尖锐的长耳更是清楚的表明了这个人的身份。

哥谭的守护者，暗夜骑士，罪犯们内心深处的恐惧——蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠沉默着走上前来，绕过办公桌，在布鲁斯韦恩身边站定。这个看似轻浮、高傲、无能、又娇气的花花公子眼中的笑意加深，他的眼神一寸寸的舔过蝙蝠侠掩盖在严实装甲下的身体，仿佛咏叹一般开口：“蝙蝠侠无所不能——”

韦恩的手指大胆的勾住了蝙蝠侠金色的腰带。

“可是在我看来……他甚至不能保护好自己。”

韦恩笑得恶劣，所谓的万能腰带被他轻而易举的解下丢在一边的地毯上，而蝙蝠侠依旧沉默，没有丝毫抵抗，只是嘴唇紧紧的抿着。

韦恩抬手摩挲着蝙蝠侠的下巴，蝙蝠侠仿佛强迫症一般用严实又狰狞的制服包裹住了全身的肌肤，但是却裸露出那寡淡的嘴唇惹人亲吻——自己可能有点自恋过头了，但是……

按住蝙蝠侠的脖颈用力压下，韦恩深深的吻上去。

唇舌缠绵的交缠，韦恩激动的含着蝙蝠侠的舌尖吮吸、掠夺，最后按着蝙蝠侠紧实的小腹把他推到了办公桌上。

蝙蝠侠坐上办公桌后稳住自己，按着韦恩的肩膀推开了他，韦恩不满的呻吟一声，隔着森白的护目镜喘息着和他对视：“亲爱的，你在害羞吗？”

“乖一点……”压抑不住内心的渴望，韦恩再次贴了上去，缠绵黏腻的说道：“我会好好对你的。”

那花花公子似乎对蝙蝠侠的装甲极为熟悉，很快就脱下了蝙蝠侠层层的防备，而蝙蝠侠只是眯了眯眼睛，无声的任由韦恩动作，只有紧闭的嘴唇能够泄露他一丝情绪。

各式各样的装备散落在厚重的地毯上，手套、靴子以及掩盖了那双坚毅双眸的尖耳头罩却都还留在原地，如果不是那结实的身躯只裹着一层薄薄的紧身衣，蝙蝠侠还是一副随时可以出现在罪犯们的梦魇中的样子。

韦恩似乎对蝙蝠侠现在的形象很满意，他舔舔嘴唇，伸手抚上了蝙蝠侠起伏的胸口，带着几分迷恋似的摩挲着上面宽阔的蝙蝠标志。

他的动作轻浮放荡，但是一向严厉、冷肃、出手狠辣的蝙蝠侠却只是扭开了头，胸口微微起伏。

“不要这么不情愿嘛，这难道不是你自己提出的吗，只要我给你支持，你就……属于我。”韦恩眼眸深邃，含着幽幽的笑意，他低声说道，轻车熟路的拉开蝙蝠紧身衣背部的拉链，伸进去抚摸蝙蝠侠宽厚的背脊，另一手放肆的附上蝙蝠侠结实挺翘的臀部揉捏。

既然是属于自己的东西，那么当然想要怎么对待都行，韦恩顶开蝙蝠侠的膝盖站在他的两腿之间，埋头舔咬近在咫尺的脖颈，品尝蝙蝠侠皮肤上咸涩的汗水味道，以及其下涌动着的血液热度。

蝙蝠侠依旧沉默着，闭上了眼睛，似乎是放弃了抵抗，但是韦恩依旧不满意，他转头咬上蝙蝠侠的喉结，含含糊糊的说道：“亲爱的，我给你争取到了明年的装备研发金哦。”

“比去年高了百分之三，这可不是个小数目，我也费了很大的心力才争取到。”

韦恩董事长在暴露于自己面前的脖颈狠狠地咬了一口后不舍的站起身，整整领结，拉拉袖口，衣冠楚楚的坐回了办公椅上，好整以暇的双手交叠，微笑着看着自己面前那黑漆漆的人影。

韦恩的笑容意味深长，幽邃的蓝眸里闪动着暧昧的光芒。

蝙蝠侠睁眼，叹息一声，靴子再次踩上了厚实的长毛地毯，随后利落的在布鲁斯韦恩面前跪了下来。

韦恩轻笑着分开腿，笑容愈加得意，低头欣赏的看着蝙蝠侠凑上来解他的皮带。

微凉的手指却让火焰瞬间窜起，韦恩轻哼一声，仰头闭眼靠在了椅背上，伸手抚摸着蝙蝠侠的肩颈，感受着手下肌肉里潜伏着的力量。

失去一种感官之后，其他地方的感官更加敏锐，披风下摆拖过地毯，柔软织物和皮革摩擦，包裹着手甲的手指灵活的解开自己的拉链，还有柔软湿热的口腔裹上自己阴茎的触感……

蝙蝠侠固定住他的腰胯，认真的吮吸他的阴茎，韦恩挣扎着想要操进他的喉咙却被按得死死的，只能丧气的躺在椅子里享受这来之不易的口活。

把那根阴茎吸得湿漉漉的之后，蝙蝠侠开始一寸寸的舔湿阴茎的每一寸皮肤，包裹着黑色手甲的手环住柱体，侧头从囊袋一直舔上冠状沟，突然，他微微侧头，虽然隔着护目镜，但是韦恩就是该死的知道他在看在自己。

韦恩窒息般的呻吟，再也忍不住，半推半抱的把蝙蝠侠推到了办公桌上。

蝙蝠侠双手撑在整块桃花心木的桌面，肉眼不可见的皱了皱眉，扭头去看紧贴着靠上来的人。

韦恩一只手前伸，握住蝙蝠侠胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一团温柔的抚慰，另一只手熟门熟路的把拉链拉得更下，握着结实的臀肉肆意的捏成了各种形状。

“亲爱的，我忍不住了。”沙哑的声音响起，韦恩埋首在蝙蝠侠的脖颈处舔舐亲吻，留下一个个吻痕，沿着脊柱一路向下。

韦恩缠绵的留下一个个吻痕，硬到发疼的阴茎擦过蝙蝠侠贴身的紧身衣留下一道道暧昧的水痕，正当他想剥下蝙蝠侠最后一层防备时，地毯里的装备堆里突然传来了一阵嗡鸣。

“——！”韦恩动作一顿，咒骂一声，脸色肉眼可见的黑了下来，而蝙蝠侠反应更加迅速，深呼吸一口气就从韦恩的怀里蹿了出来，弯腰去捡地上散落的装备。

三级警报，不紧急，但是需要尽快过去处理。

韦恩咬牙伸手过去拉上了蝙蝠侠后背的拉链，然后默默的整理自己的裤子。

经验丰富的蝙蝠侠两分钟就整理好了身上的装备，再次成为了令罪犯们闻风丧胆的梦魇，他扭头看了一眼摊在老板椅上一脸憋屈的韦恩 ，笑了笑，凑上去按着他的脑袋给了他一个吻。

摸了摸嘴唇，看着空无一人的办公室，韦恩叹息一声，开始处理卢修斯挑选出来的公司文件。

今日等在蝙蝠灯旁边的戈登警长发现，蝙蝠侠的嘴唇不似以往的苍白凌厉，而是柔软而又鲜艳，仿佛被玫瑰亲吻过一般，不过看起来心情不太好的样子。

难道是和人幽会去了？戈登猜测着，把准备好的案件资料交给了蝙蝠侠。

下篇番外预告：番外篇 IF

布鲁斯和蝙蝠侠找到了扎塔娜，从她那里找到了合一的方法。

合一之前他们需要属性的调和与互补，最便捷的方法是其中一方变为女性，在长时间近距离接触下，他们可以很快的完成合一前的属性协调。

《霸道老蝙蝠和他的富豪小娇妻》

【其实只是个恶趣味段子，大概率不会写】


End file.
